


Little Steps

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lumin, Fingering, Frottage, Implied last non-con, M/M, PTSD, handjob, non-con recovery, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Many months after escaping Zarkon, Blaytz helps his mate slowly recover from what was done to him.





	Little Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @blocking-my-writers-block
> 
> all right will get to more requests tomorrow! Remember they only go on my tumblr until Dec. 17 then I’m moving completely to A03. Hope you enjoy and hasn’t not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

He woke to his mate curled against his side and burying his face into his shoulder.

Groggily, the ex-Paladin turns his head and looks down before his eyes soften. He gently slides a hand up Lumin’s back and gently caresses over his shoulder, as his mate grips on to him and trembling softly. 

Blaytz blinked before frowning. 

Guilt rears it’s head and pangs at his insides as he looked down at his mate sadly. 

It’s been...months since their escape. Since he had his leg sliced clean off and then be forced to watch as his mate was...gods remembering it made his blood boil and heart break still. How helpless and terrified Lumin looked...the humiliation and the horror....forced to watch his mate being taken by those soldiers...

Stars smelt it he was supposed to protect him! He was a paladin! 

..He used to be one....

The stump gave a phantom pain as he slowly pulls Lumin closer and kisses his brow. A quiet noise left his mate as he opens his eyes slowly and looks up at him.

They’d been hiding out in a far away system, far out of reach of the Empire. For now at least. Who knew how long it would be before the Empire came here?

Lumin looked up at him slowly before pushing his head lightly to the other’s. He gives a faint purr as those hands carefully wrap around him. Blaytz slowly kisses his mouth and offers a tired, weak smile.

“Hey....you ok?”

He averts his eyes at the question before he gives a small nod and pushing his face into Blaytz’s neck softly, “...I will be...”

He kissed his mate’s head, “Hey...”

Blaytz gently holds the other”s face and nuzzled him, worry coming over him. Did he have another bad dream? Did he require his back massaged where they had struck between his shoulders? Was he being self conscious again?

Lumin slowly raised his head and looked up at him. Slowly he took his mate’s hand and slowly slides his down his body...

“...Please touch me.”

Blaytz blinked slowly as he registers the soft request. He slowly leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“...How do you want it?” He pressed his forehead slowly to his, keeping his touches soft and careful. 

Whenever Lumin had one of....these moods he let him take control. His mate needed control at the moment, and he would do whatever he wanted. It’s something they’ve slowly worked their way to and thought it was slow there was progress.

Lumin took in a deep breath and closes his eyes as he slowly turns over so his back was to the other. He keeps his breathing slow and steady as he pulls his mate’s hands to gently slide down his stomach.

“....Are you sure?” Blaytz moved forwards a little though, curling around him slowly. He presses his forehead against the other’s shoulder and gives him a small nuzzle.

A quiet. sniffle escapes the other as he nods and then releases Blaytz”s hands. He moved back against the other and took in a soft breath. He just...wanted his are to touch him like before. To make him feel good and feel safe. 

To not hurt him.

Slowly Blaytz took in a deep breath before he slowly slides his hands down to gently slip them intonations Lumin’s pants. He carefully slid them down, being careful not to rip the cloth. His fingers lightly touch the semi hardened cock, gently stroking over the soft ridges and little spines along the sides of it. His mouth hand slips further down and slowly traces his in dear thighs.

Lumin gasped quietly, his toes curling as he gripped the pillow. 

“Haaaa...”

“Shhhh...hey...” Blaytz kisses his shoulder lightly, “Its me baby...shhh...I got you. I won’t let anything hurt you....just breathe...”

He bites his lips with long, calloused fingers carefully spreads the folds of Lumin’s slit and slowly slips a finger slightly pass the rim. He is gentle as he circles his finger inside the other, getting a feel and rubbing at the walls.

His Galra mate bites his bottom lip and breathes shakily, “Ah....mm...” 

The fingers playing with his cock give it a gentle squeeze before stroking it slowly. 

Blaytz watches his mate carefully, lightly kissing his head. He made sure his movements were slow and gentle as he listens to the quiet sounds his mate made. Before this entire, terrible mess, he could remember how Lumin used to moan loudly and practically scream in his pleasure. Sometimes he’d be giggling when Blaytz would touch him in just the right places.  

_We will get there. Just be patient. He matters more than anything else._

He kisses him warmly on the neck, as he slowly slips a second finger into him and thrust them in lazily. Lumin’s thighs shake as he closes them around the other and he turns his head slightly.

His eyes are shimmering slightly,

“...Hey..!” Blaytz nuzzled him worriedly, “Hey...do you need me to stop?”

Lumin shook his head and turns his head to kiss the other warmly. He mewled quietly as he slowly reaches up a hand and strokes the other’s ear fins slowly. Blaytz’s eyes softly as he leans into the kiss.

_Little steps...just little steps..._

They would be ok. They would survive this...

They could get through this together.


End file.
